Un amor eterno
by Conii Diggory
Summary: Hermione se quedó de encontrar a Draco en la estación King Cross pero el nunca llegó. Hermione la va a buscar hasta que lo encuantre incluyendo todos los obtaculos. cap 1 y dejen rr plis!1
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Como estan? Espero que bien. Bueno este es mi segundo fic asi q espero q les guste y recuenden q los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a JK Rowling claro excepto los q io inveto XD bueno me voy y los dejo leer bye

.--------------------------------------

Cáp.1: EL PRINCIPIO DE LA BUSQUEDA

Sábado 17 de Diciembre,1999. Estación King Cross, Londres.

Era una mañana sin luz. Todo estaba nublado. El sol se había ido dejando su camino a las grises nubes. Y ahí estaba ella. Una chica alta, guapa, de ojos color miel y cabello castaño liso. Vestía unos jeans normales con una sudadera con gorro morada y zapatillas de deporte. Traía una mochila llena de ropa. La chica parecía perdida, pero no lo estaba. Buscaba a alguien entre la multitud. Observaba en todas direcciones, desesperada, buscando a ese alguien, pero no lo encontraba. Se sentó en un banco dejando la mochila a su lado. Empezó a llorar. No sabía que hacer ¿Dónde estaba su amado¿la había dejado plantada o él se había perdido?

Sale de la estación y se dirige a "El Caldero Chorreante". Pide una habitación, deja sus cosas ahí y luego baja para tomar una cerveza de manteca. Se sienta un joven a su lado. Era alto, rubio y ojos verdes.

-¡Hola!- la saluda gentilmente- Soy Ewan –

Ella alza la vista a él. su cabello rubio le recuerda a su amado¿perdido o la había dejado plantada? El chico la mira con unos encantadores ojos.

-Soy Hermione Granger- le contesta ella. –Mucho gusto-

Empezaron a hablar. Él le contaba que había estudiado en Hogwarts y que la había visto algunas veces. Hermione había salido de Hogwarts hacía 3 años y él hacía 5. Ewan hablaba de cómo él entró en el Ministerio de la magia y como era ahora una mente importante. Hermione no parecía nada interesada en el tema hasta que de un momento a otro, Ewan nombró el nombre de su amado: Draco Malfoy

-¡Qué dijiste sobre Malfoy?-preguntó interesada intentando buscar una respuesta del porque no se habían juntado en King Cross.

-Dije que él se había ido por unos días y que nadie lo había visto desde entonces- contestó algo extrañado Ewan- pero sigamos hablando de mí-

Hermione, al oír la última frase, le tiró lo que le quedaba de cerveza de manteca a él.

-Pero¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó furioso Ewan.

-¿Por qué?...¿POR QUÉ!- A Hermione se le notaban la furia en sus ojos.- Y aún así lo preguntas.-

-Pero, por Dios mujer¿qué te hice?-Todo el Caldero Chorreante los estaban mirando. Ewan se dio cuenta.-¿Podrías evitar la escenita, Hermione?-

-No, no puedo ni quiero-Hermione estaba roja de furia.-Hablas de ti y solamente de ti. Existen otras personas para tu información-

-Pero, Hermione, ya estaba terminando-Ewan la miró con unos ojos inocentes.

-¿Terminando de hablar de quién? A ver, déjame recordar. Decías algo parecido a esto: bla bla bla yo yo yo bla bla yo yo yo yo .- Estaba roja de furia-adiós Narciso- se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Se acostó en su cama y se hecho a llorar. Pensaba mucho en Draco, demasiado. ¿Dónde estaría¿Se habría perdido¿O sólo se habría retrasado apropósito¿O se ... había muerto¡No! Claro que no. Morirse no cabía en las posibilidades. Tenía que ir a buscarlos. Salir de " El Caldero Chorreante" e ir a buscarlo. Pero...no sabía por donde empezar, porque si salía a buscarlo así como así, podría morir. Quería volver a encontrarse con Draco, abrazarlo y besarlo, aunque sea lo último que haga en su vida. Tenía que ir a buscarlo y partiría mandando una carta al Ministerio preguntando a dónde fue para sus vacaciones. En la carta no iba a poner que una hechicera de familia muggle lo buscaba sino que inventaría cualquier cosa para que le respondieran. Empezó a escribirla:

"Querido Señor Ministro: le escribo esta carta 

_para comunicarle que soy la prima de el señor Draco Malfoy_

_y quisiera saber porque él no ha asistido a mi boda,_

_la cual se efectuó el viernes pasado. Ya se que _

_él estuvo de vacaciones y que el jueves pasado debió haber regresado._

_Lo que quiero preguntar es donde se _

_dirigió para sus vacaciones para _

_saber si estoy cerca de la zona _

_e ir a buscarlo._

_Con mucho agrado espero su respuesta,_

_Firmado:_

_Christina Black _

_PD: por favor enviar la respuesta lo antes posible" _

Sí, eso debía poner en la carta. Como no tenía lechuza, preguntó en la habitación de la lado. Al tocar la puerta ver quién era la persona que había arrendado es habitación, se emocionó:

-¡TANTO TIEMPO!-exclamó abrazando a esa persona.

-¡Hermione, que alegría!-respondió.

-Pero que has cambiando, Lee Jordan-

-Si, bueno, je, un corte de pelo no más- respondió Lee.- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-

-Bueno, me iba a juntar con alguien, pero al final no pudo venir-mintió ella.

-Ah que pena-Lee la miraba emocionado.-¿Y por qué tocaste mi puerta?-

-Ah, quería preguntar si tenías alguna lechuza para mandar una carta- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, obvio¿para quién es la carta?-

-Para el Ministerio, una pregunta que tengo que hacer.-

Estuvieron casi toda la noche poniéndose al día. Lee le contaba lo fascínate que era trabajar con los gemelos Weasley y ella de su nueva vida. Eran cerca de las 7 y se fueron a acostar.

Hermione no despertó hasta como a las 2 de la tarde. Se duchó, se vistió y se fue a desayunar. Resulta que cuando iba a abrir la puerta para dirigirse al comedor la lechuza de Lee se posó en la ventana. Había traído la respuesta del Ministerio. La recibió, la abrió y la empezó a leer:

"Querida Señora Christina: le queríamos comunicar que 

_su primo, El señor Draco Malfoy, se ha ido de _

_vacaciones al sur de América. Un país llamado Venezola o algo así._

_Bueno mucho gusto de conocerla y q tenga_

_Un buen día,_

_atte._

_El Ministerio"_

¡Venezola! O sea Venezuela. Se iría al tiro de "El Caldero Chorreante" y se tomaría un vuelo directamente a Venezuela. Sí eso iba a hacer. Armo su maleta, se despidió de Lee y le dio las gracias, pagó la cuenta y se fue al aeropuerto. Compró un boleto para Venezuela. Esperó algunas horas y se subió al avión.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se subió a un avión. La última vez fue cuando fue a ver a su abuelita a Noruega. Le tenía pánico a las alturas, pero todo esto lo hacía por Draco. Lo tenía que encontrar y estar con él para siempre, no se tenían que separar más..

Después de un largo vuelo llegó a Venezuela sana y salva. Se bajó del avión y se fue a la cafetería, pero luego se acordó de que no sabía hablar español. Fue tranquilamente a la cafetería esperando ver a alguien conocido o a Draco para no ser la única que hablaba en inglés. No había nadie. ¡Ay! Las cosas que hago por Draco

Se sentó en una mesa para dos personas. Luego vino una camarera y le habló en español.

-No entiendo- dijo en inglés.

Entonces la camarera buscó en todas direcciones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Le hizo una seña para que viniera. Le habló en español y miró a Hermione. Está no entendía nada de lo que hablaban hasta que la otra camarera se fue y dejó al fulano con Hermione.

-Hola, me llamó Juan y yo te voy a atender- le dijo en inglés.

-¡Ay! Por fin alguien que habla inglés. Sabe que yo...-pero no pudo concluir la frase porque le pareció ver a Draco. Se paró inmediatamente y fue a verlo...

---------------------------------------------

bueno y les gusto? O ta tan fome y malo?

Fome no cierto? Bueno me voy bye besos y abrazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis heridos lectores!!! Sorry por la demora pero mi Internet se enfermo y ahora tengo!!!! Viva!!!! si me kieren dar ideas denmelas wenu les escribo!!! Pero les voi a contar q io me kede pegada tan bien y me dije ai!!!! Y q pasara!!! ¬¬ q estupido!!!!!verdad??? wenu no los molesto mas y lean!!! Dejen reviews!!!

Capitulo 2: (al fin no?? Jajaja)

Hermione fue corriendo hacia la dirección donde lo había visto gritándole al traductor que le esperara ahí. El asintió. Corrió lo mas rápido posible para alcanzarlo. Cuando estaba a centímetros del una masa de gente paso por entremedio. Hermione hizo lo posible para paras toda esa gente, pero cuando pararon de pasar era muy tarde, se había ido.

Volvió triste y desconsolada a donde estaba el traductor. Mientras caminaba le cayo una lagrima. Cuando alzo la vista para mirarlo el dijo:

-¿ Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-No, gracias Juan, solo que….- no aguantó más, se puso a llorar. Juan la abrazó cariñosamente. Ella se resguardó en sus brazos (N//A: q cursi!!!!!)

Al terminar ese momento (patético!!!!) ella se abrió y le contó todo.

-Yo te puedo ayudar-le respondió él- total no tengo nada que perder, renuncie a mi trabajo para tener aventuras y esta parece una –

-Gracias, enserio gracias- contestó Hermione. Se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto.

Al salir del aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi y se fueron a buscar un hotel. Llegaron al hotel "La Cascada". Tomaron piezas separados (obvio) y se prepararon para salir a buscar a Draco. Juan sería el guía, ya que, él era venezolano de nacimiento, estaba en el aeropuerto porque había ido a visitar a su hermano en el África.

Empezaron en un Café llamado "La Cafeína" , ahí se tomaron un café.

-¿Y por qué es tan importante este tipo para ti?- le preguntó Juan

-Yo creo que es el amor de mi vida- le contestó Hermione. –Desde que lo empecé a ver de otra forma en algún grado… (N//A: no se que grado pero mas o menos a los 15 para que se orienten….jijiji…y draco obviamente tmb estaba….mejor lean la historia) … me empecé a enamorar-

-¿Y era un amor imposible o no?-le preguntó Juan.

-Digamos que si, pero no te puedo explicar el por qué,…..el algo-

-¿Complicado?- dijo terminando la frase de Hermione.

-Sí, exacto- respondió Hermione.- ¿y tú?-

-Em….yo tengo un hermano en el África, al cual fui a visitar y por eso estaba en el aeropuerto, mi mamá y mi papá están en Cuba, es donde viven, y yo aquí tratando de buscar aventuras.- respondió.

-¡Mira tú! ¿ pero tú de dónde eres?-

-De aquí, así que podemos recorrer toda la ciudad porque me la se como la palma de mi mano- le sonrió. – Así que, ¿empecemos?-

-Bueno- le respondió sonriendo.-Vamos-

Entonces fueron recorriendo lugar en lugar buscando a Draco, en Hoteles, restaurantes, hospitales, morgues inclusive. Después de recorrer casi toda la ciudad, volvieron al hotel "La Cascada".

Hermione estaba en su cuarto viendo televisión. Ya era de noche. De pronto tocaron su puerta. Ella fue a abrir. Era Juan.

-Hola, disculpa si te interrumpo pero me preguntaba si querías ir a tomar algo o a comer pero si no quieres lo puedo entender- dijo muy muy muy tímido-

-Bueno- le contestó Hermione. Juan sonrió como impresionado.-déjame arreglarme y vamos, ¿ok?-

-Ok-

Hermione dejó entrar a Juan mientras ella se arreglaba. Se demoró poco para venir de una mujer. (jijiji) Fueron al restaurante del Hotel. Ahí estuvieron conversando por un rato. Juan le contaba de su vida y Hermione de la suya. Tomaron trago, cenaron y así se les fue pasando la noche. Ya eran como las 2 a.m. cuando decidieron subir a sus cuartos.

Juan la acompañó hasta que su cuarto.

-Muchísimas gracias- le dijo antes de entrar.- Fue genial, la pase muy bien.-

-De nada, fue un placer- y le sonrió. La besó en la mejilla, esperó a que entrara a su cuarto y se fue saltando de alegría gritando- ¡Al fin!-

Hermione lo escuchó decir eso pero de repente se le vino a la mente Draco. Pro eso estaba en ese país para buscar a Draco no para tener una aventura con Juan.

-¡DRACO!- gritó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que con un grito no volvería. Se fue a su cama deprimida.

Al otro día, se levantó tarde eran como las 12 p.m. Se duchó, pidió el desayuno, pero como era tarde le dijeron que no, le suplicó al fulano y lo convenció. Fue a la habitación de Juan. No estaba ahí. Bajo a la recepción y preguntó por él.

-Lo siento señorita, pero el señor salió temprano.-

Decepcionada se fue a su cuarto, pero le estaban haciendo su cuarto así que no pudo entrar. Se fue a recorrer la ciudad para encontrar una pista de donde estaba Draco. Llegó a una feria artesanal. La empezó a ver y le gustó, entonces la empezó a recorrer completa puesto por puesto. Y encontró unas lindas pulsera, Lugo un anillo y hasta que encontró una billetera en donde se podía grabar el nombre. Pensó en Draco, luego en Juan, no le importó le compro a los dos. Volvió al hotel para almorzar con Juan si estaba en su cuarto o en alguna parte del hotel. Subió a su cuarto para dejar las cosas que recién había comprado. Las dejó en su maleta y justo cuando iba a ir al baño tocaron en su puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó

-Servicio al cuarto- contestaron.

-Pero si yo no he pedido nada- se dijo a sí misma.- yo no he pedido nada – repitió hacia la puerta.-

-Yo no soy mensajero solo dejo las ordenes-contestaron detrás de la puerta.

-Que pesado- se dijo a sí misma,- iré a abrir mejor.-

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que el mozo traía almuerzo para dos personas, luego de entrarla al cuarto, en la puerta apareció Juan.

-Pensé que no habías almorzado así que te lo traje aquí.-

Hermione sonrió.-Gracias-

Almorzaron y luego vieron una película. Decidieron salir a recorrer la ciudad. Cuando estaban saliendo Hermione creyó ver a Draco. Salió corriendo tras él mientras que Juan la seguía. Llegaron hasta un paso de cebra y de pronto "Draco" desapareció. Hermione estaba en medio de la calle cuando de repente un auto apareció. Juan corrió hasta ella y……………………….

0

Espero que les haya gustado y si esta un pokito corto es que me moria de ganas de subirlo bueno me voi y dejen reviews plis!!

Bye q esten bn.


End file.
